1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to electronic alphanumeric and graphic displays, and more particularly is for an electronic display module having a four-point latching system for incorporation into an electronic sign and process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art electronic display modules have often been secured to mounting panels or mounting channels and the like by labor-intensive fasteners requiring actuation of multiple individual fasteners such as screws, nuts, nut and bolt assemblies, and the like where numerous fastening operations occur during initial assembly or assembly in the field. Such fastening occurrences often require labor-intensive manipulation and installation of fastening devices which are not part of the structure of the electronic display module and as such may not be readily available at the installation site. Clearly what is needed is a construction to facilitate rapid installation or changeout of electronic display modules and which contains onboard fastening structure, such as is provided by the present invention.